


Смерти подобно

by Thexalux



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Slash, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Psychology, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: У Питера живое воображение и очень (очень-очень!) большой секрет от лучшего друга.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Peter Parker





	Смерти подобно

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Хоть основным каноном и является Ультимэйт, на самом деле состояние мира усреднено с учетом Ультимейта, Дороги домой и экранизации с Тоби Магуайром. (В частности, Норман Озборн лично мне ближе в исполнении Уиллема Дефо.)  
> 2\. Скорее, джен, чем слэш, но все же.  
> 3\. На троп Апокалипсис (https://posmotre.li/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C) для феста Весенний Марвел.

_— Послушай, Гарри, — начинает Питер, и Гарри смотрит на него ясными глазами, в которых сияет безмятежность и отражаются облака. Питеру делается дурно от одного этого взгляда. — Послушай, я... На самом деле, я кое-что утаил от тебя._

_Гарри улыбается. Он спокоен как Будда._

_— Не волнуйся, Питер, ты можешь рассказать мне все._

_У Питера все внутри замирает. Он открывает рот, но язык каменеет, горло схватывает спазмом, а к Земле стремительно несется гигантский метеорит, который разнесет к чертям все северное полушарие._

Питер проснулся с замершим на губах воплем и закашлялся, сгибаясь на кровати. Футболка липла к взмокшей спине, одеяло стреножило колени. Питер забарахтался, пытаясь вырваться из ловушки, и неаккуратным кулем свалился на пол. Зачесав пятерней волосы с мокрого лба, он прислонился к кровати и уставился на циферблат часов. Полчетвертого. Питер застонал. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и, более того, он даже не мог представить, как попытается снова заснуть — непременно для того, чтобы очутиться в очередном красочном кошмаре про тысячу и один способ уничтожения Земли. Потому что, конечно же, уничтожение Земли было меньшим злом, чем признание Гарри в романтических чувствах к его, Гарри, отцу. 

Боже, Гарри определенно убьет его. Жестоко. Метеорит был более гуманным вариантом.

Питер растер лицо ладонями и резко поднялся. Середина ночи не была подходящим временем для упаднических мыслей.

Питер прислушался к себе и, поняв, что не сможет больше уснуть, прислушался к дому: тетя спокойно спала в своей комнате, поэтому Питер натянул костюм и тихонько выскользнул в окно. Ночной патруль лишним не будет.

_— На самом деле, — Питер зажмуривается, готовый отчаянно выпалить ужасную правду, но она, неприглядная, тяжелая, застревает в глотке._

_Гарри мягко смеется и кладет руку Питеру на плечо, по-дружески сжимает._

_— Все в порядке, — говорит он, — все в порядке._

_Никому не дано знать, насколько же Питер нуждается в этих словах на самом деле!_

_Школьные коридоры наполняются благодатью, от Гарри расходятся волны всепрощения. Питер сглатывает, глядя на него во все глаза._

_Он так благостен и доброжелателен, что Питеру вдвойне, втройне стыдно._

_— Гарри, — шепчет он._

_Дверь распахивается, и в школу врываются ревущие потоки зомби. Зелено-серые монстры с кружащими над головами мухами без остановки прутся вперед, заполняя собой школу._

Питер вздрогнул и резко проснулся. Однажды ему приснилось, что школу захватили инопланетяне. Потом оказалось, что они захватили не только школу, но и правительство, и в итоге человечество было порабощено. Этот сон, про зомби, почему-то показался в чем-то похожим. Питер потряс головой и потер переносицу.

— Какой бред, — сказал он сам себе и передернул плечами. Кинув взгляд на часы, Питер нахмурился: часы показывали четыре, но за окном все еще светило медленно катящееся на запад солнце. Подняв себя с постели, Питер вышел на кухню, где нашел записку от тети, которая просила поесть оставленное на плите рагу, как только Питер проснется. 

Голова болела; наверное, спать после занятий было не лучшей идеей, но Питер так вымотался за неделю, так устал от переживаний и снов. 

Раздался звук родного рингтона, Питер поморщился от неожиданности и достал мобильный телефон из кармана. Сглотнул, увидев знакомый номер, и принял вызов. Сердце стучало в самом горле, когда он проговорил:

— Мистер Озборн?

Ему показалось, что голос прозвучал выше, чем нужно; показалось, что он запнулся где-то между звуков. Норман выдохнул в трубку короткий смешок.

— Добрый день, Питер. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все хорошо, сэр, спасибо.

— Не стоит так официально. Сегодня неплохая погода и, насколько я знаю, завтра в школе нет занятий. Ты не хотел бы прогуляться со мной?

В горле пересохло, ноги подогнулись, сердце бешено заколотилось в самой голове, застучало в виски из черепной коробки. 

— Да, да, сэр, конечно, — забормотал Питер, сжимая телефонную трубку вмиг вспотевшими руками.

— Хорошо, — Норман улыбнулся. — Моя машина будет у тебя через десять минут. Возьми с собой кофту, уже вечереет.

_На губах Гарри сияет всепрощающая улыбка, и он, кажется, чуть-чуть парит над полом._

_— Не волнуйся, Питер, — говорит он. — Я выслушаю тебя. Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что захочешь._

_У Питера на глаза наворачиваются слезы._

_«Я бессовестно врал тебе, Гарри!», — вот что ему нужно сказать._

_«Я не заслушиваю твоего прощения, Гарри!», — вот что он хочет сказать._

_— Послушай, Гарри, — говорит он неловко и нелепо._

_— Все в порядке, Пит. Это ничего, если не скажешь. Я подожду._

_Боже, он точно не заслуживает такого друга, как Гарри._

_Питер зажмуривается, и где-то на грани слышимости гремит взрыв._

_Злые коммунисты сговорились с безумными европейцами и хитрыми азиатами и сбросили атомные бомбы на все континенты, кроме Европы и Азии(1)._

Питер проснулся и в непонимании уставился в темный потолок.

— Какие коммунисты? — беззвучно пробормотал он, совершенно обескураженный очередным сном. 

На часах значилось шесть утра, и очень хотелось написать Норману. Или даже лучше позвонить ему, услышать его спокойный уверенный голос. Питеру в жизни не светит стать настолько уверенным, как Норман Озборн. Он обречен навечно остаться в его тени и глядеть на него безумно-влюбленными глазами, как фанат-сталкер собирая газетные вырезки о его достижениях. 

Питер представил, как Норман забывает о его существовании, Гарри отрекается от их дружбы, потому что Питер всего лишь жалкий лжец, а ЭмДжей пишет о нем обличительно-слезную статью, после которой все смотрят на него с презрением. 

Придя в ужас от вырисовывающегося в его голове неутешительного будущего, Питер сорвался с кровати и схватил телефон. Тыкнул кнопку быстрого набора и судорожно прижал телефон к уху.

— Ты вообще знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — раздался в трубке недовольный голос сонной ЭмДжей через пять гудков.

— Я в ужасе! — выпалил Питер. — Я не знаю, что делать.

ЭмДжей тяжело и протяжно вздохнула.

— Ладно. Скажи мне хотя бы, о чем речь.

— Я не знаю, как ему сказать!

— Кому?

— Гарри!

ЭмДжей снова вздохнула.

— Эй, Питер, успокойся, и расскажи мне все с самого начала. Что тебе нужно ему рассказать и почему ты не можешь. И почему это тревожит тебя настолько, что ты звонишь мне в шесть часов утра и не можешь подождать хотя бы до семи.

Питер замялся, внезапно осознав всю абсурдность ситуации. Он испугался собственного воображения и в панике разбудил ЭмДжей, чтобы... что?

— Эм... Видишь ли, — осторожно начал Питер, но ЭмДжей резко его перебила:

— О нет, — угрожающе произнесла она. — Даже не вздумай использовать этот тон! Теперь ты просто так не отделаешься.

— ЭмДжей, я...

— Даже не начинай! Ты разбудил меня и теперь не имеешь права идти на попятную. Рассказывай, — на последнем слове ее голос скатился в рык, и Питер почувствовал, как по спине побежали холодные мурашки.

— Ладно, ладно! — поспешно сказал он и сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. — Дело в том... Дело в том, что мне кое-кто нравится. 

Питер шарил взглядом по потолку в слабой надежде, что там внезапно появится суфлирующий текст идеальной отмазки для ЭмДжей. Потому что в его колесе отмазок не было ни одного варианта, как иносказательно описать свои чувства к Норману Озборну и проблему необходимости признаться в этом Гарри. 

— И, и этот «кое-кто», он, как бы сказать? Он очень близок Гарри. Вот. Очень важен. И поэтому я, ну, переживаю, понимаешь? Что он скажет, что он подумает? К тому же я... ну, мы вроде как, ну. Встречаемся, наверное? — Питер замялся, чувствуя, как нестерпимо горят щеки. Боже. «Встречаемся с Норманом Озборном» звучало плоско, пошло и по-детски.

Питер кашлянул и продолжил:

— И Гарри об этом не знает. До сих пор.

Он выдохнул сквозь зубы и прислушался. ЭмДжей в трубке молчала некоторое время, а потом недоуменно спросила:

— И все?

— Эм. Ну да.

— Господи, Питер, ты идиот. Просто скажи ему об этом. Подойди к Гарри и скажи. Так же, как мне сейчас. Ну, ладно, не как мне, — исправилась она. — Чуть-чуть прорепетируй, чтобы не звучать так жалко. Но в целом. Если это важный для Гарри друг, я не думаю, что он будет возражать. Ты ведь тоже важный для него друг. Если вам хорошо вместе, то, я думаю, он порадуется за вас.

Питер перевернулся на живот и взвыл, утыкаясь в подушку.

— Ты не понимаешь, ЭмДжей! Он... он старше меня, и...

ЭмДжей присвистнула.

— Студент? — деловито уточнила она. В ее голосе прорезалась эта ужасная журналистская интонация. 

Питер снова почувствовал, как щеки раскраснелись настолько, что пекло даже глаза.

— Я кладу трубку, — предупредил он безапелляционно.

— Ого! Старше?

— До встречи в школе!

Питер отключился, успев услышать напоследок, как ЭмДжей весело рассмеялась. Он откинул телефон и со стоном повалился на кровать. Он будет гореть в аду за то, что напропалую лжет своим друзьям и крутит роман с Норманом Озборном за спиной у Гарри. И за то, что не жалеет об этом. 

— О да, — пробормотал Питер. — Я буду гореть в аду.

От тяжких мыслей его отвлек будильник, поставленный на семь: начинался новый день. 

_Взгляд Гарри полон печали, а его просветленный лик — скорби._

_— Прости меня, прости! — бесконечно повторяет Питер. — Гарри, я не хотел!_

_Гарри вздыхает._

_— Ты ничего мне не говоришь в последнее время, Питер. Мне кажется, мы отдаляемся друг от друга._

_В его голосе тихая тоска, и Питер готов съесть свой лживый язык, лишь бы никогда не слышать этих слов от Гарри. Гарри его единственный друг. Гарри единственный, кому он верит как себе._

_Питер мучительно не хочет, чтобы Гарри подумал, будто бы этого мало, будто это ничего не стоит._

_— Я расскажу тебе, Гарри, я так давно хочу тебе рассказать..._

Питер проснулся с твердой уверенностью, что сегодня расскажет Гарри обо всем — и будь что будет. Даже если разверзнутся хляби небесные или случится еще что-то в этом духе.

Даже страшный суд и ад на земле его не остановят, так решил Питер.

— Аминь, — пробормотал он и закрыл за собой дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) – в англоязычных странах принято выделять Азию и Европу как отдельные континенты


End file.
